The Ashes of Stars
by Jedi-Gingka
Summary: Gingka's been having nightmares... about a consuming darkness that he can't stop. He finds himself lashing out at the oddest things; and he can't control it. Pegasus runs wild under his control, and Zyro, Madoka, Tsubasa, Benkei and the others begin to worry and fear for Gingka... Or is it even him anymore? Set place after Shogun Steel/Zero-G.


**Hey! Jedi-Gingka here! Sorry I've been on hiatus! I had an awful writer's block, then some family health issues, some problems of my own (Stress, low blood sugar, panic attacks... seriously, who knew helping take care of a baby could do all ****_that_****?). ****_Anyway_****, thanks for being patient! I'll try write my other story soon! (...Once I find the document...) In the meantime, enjoy this one!**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**Gingka's POV.**

* * *

I pinch my bottom lip between my teeth and peer over the edge of the building to the glowing lights of the city below, the toes of my shoes almost hanging halfway off the ridge. To just any passerby who happened to look up, I would most-likely appear to be getting ready to jump, but I know better and have no with to end my life.

However, to prevent someone spotting me, calling the police and I being dubbed a suicidal maniac, I pull back, spinning on my heals with ease and balance as I shove my hands into the pockets of my jacket. The vinyl-like outer coating does little to protect me from the chill of tonight and others like it, but shrugging it off like I usually do, I walk back to the door that led to the inside of the B-Pit.

Each step into the building brings memories; the many nights here I spent; the times I watched Madoka fix Pegasus, sometimes barely daring to look away when she did, and the sweet smell of hamburgers that used to fill this place… I instinctively take a deep breath. …What's that smell?

"Madoka, is everything alri—?" I don't dare finish my sentence as I come around the kitchen corner to see her trying to put out a small and quickly growing fire, a panicking yell exiting her mouth. She's repeatedly slapping a towel against the flames rising out of the frying pan. In a moment's notice, I quickly run out of the room, wrench the fire extinguisher from its mount and hurry back, pulling the pin and squeezing the handle. At the same second, Madoka looks over at me and I think I hear her yell "no!" before my vision goes completely white.

There's absolute silence for a minute, and then I wipe the white foam from my eyes and look at the smoking pile of fluff ahead, then at the exploded fire extinguisher in my hands. …I don't think it was supposed to do that, but then again I've never used one before.

Madoka does the same as I just have to half of her face and then begins to laugh at both me and the room, which looks like an early snow had fallen indoors. "There goes our dinner," She chuckles, reaching for her cell phone. "I guess we'll just order pizza."

"Funny," I tease, picking up a smirk. "I remember you being a better cook." With that, she whips around and the brunt towel hits me square in the face, blinding me once more. I can't decide if she overreacted or I really deserved it. Maybe both.

"And I remember you eating hamburgers charred far beyond recognition. If you don't like my cooking, maybe I'll just eat the pizza myself." She snaps, that hidden temper of hers flaming up at me as she begins to tell the person on the other end of the line what we—_she_—wants on the pizza.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Please don't take the pizza away!" I beg, earning a "real mature" look from her. …Okay, I guess that one was due. What can I say? I love food.

She ends the call once she's down and looks at me. "It's been seven years and I can't believe you're still hung up on _food_." She rolls her eyes at me and then grabs a towel and begins to clear the foam away from the counters, the stove and her exposed skin. Once everything is cleaned up, she turns to me. "I'm going to change. Don't you _dare_ eat that pizza if it gets here before I come back." I watch her as she exits into the next room and go about wiping myself down.

I've nearly got the complete upper half of my body spotless when the doorbell rings and I'm forced to answer it. The delivery guy, a black-haired young man with freckles and a pointy nose, says nothing as he surveys me with raised eyebrows and hands over the box containing what I can only hope is a piping hot pizza, while I reach for my wallet to exchange some money for it. The boy takes it and gets as far away from the doorstep as possible in the least amount of time I've ever seen. Well, I guess I don't have to tip him.

"Madoka, the pizza's here!" I announce loudly, dropping it on the table and beginning to work on my—probably permanently—stained pants.

Madoka comes around the corner within a short span of time, dressed in a fresh top and skirt. "Well, well. The pizza's in one piece." I can't deny the shock this would bring normally, but lately, I just haven't been adamant about eating… Sure, I _love_ the stuff, but I… I just haven't felt _well_ I guess.

We eat dinner, I wish Madoka good night and I head to bed—laying awake for what could possibly have been _hours_, staring at the constellations speckled over the sky through the window. Ugh, what time is it…?

* * *

I've never been scared of lions. Not since I met Kyoya, anyway; but the inhuman shrieks I hear now would send my knees knocking together if I were standing still. I know it's Leone, and though I can't figure why I'm running away from my rival, the howls of the beast keep me chasing after whatever invisible specter I'm racing.

My heart is pounding so quickly it aches, and my throat burns from the dry air. And that's when I run straight into a rainforest. As a mist falls upon the jungle, I can hear the creature roar off in the distance. It's calling my name. And the underlying friendly tone is all but lost among the violent bloodthirsty cries of this animal.

"Run, Gingka, run!" I'm certain it's Pegasus I'm hearing now. I've always communicated with _my _bey, but this is ridiculous!

A root reaches right out of the ground and the screams of my closest friends and rivals echo through my brain, horror filling me, as it drags me down. I turn over, trying to fight it, but the mist turns blue, then purple, and finally red.

_"Gingka, don't! please!" _Madoka's voice almost shatters my skull, my heart slowing, soothed by a sudden, overwhelming darkness; seeping into my skin from the fog, tempting me with delectable thoughts; like the White Witch from Narnia did to Edmund.

"Give in," It hisses gently into my ear, as I lift a hand to my face in terror. "You know you want to, Gingka…" An evilness begins to creep up my arm, leading to my face as a screech is torn from my lips and I leap straight up in bed, sweat and chills rolling down my being.

I leap off, throw open the door and fly to the bathroom, making a terrible racket. But, when I look for the comfort I expect to find in looking seeing my reflection; when I search for the one solace in knowing it was only another nightmare; when I look into the mirror and to the eyes of my counterpart, I find nothing I mentioned; only my glowing red eyes and moving lips that grin evilly.

"Gingka…" A hand reaches out to my shoulder from the glass, a second hand settling on me from behind. I try to scream, but my mouth hangs in a horrified shape, the voice I could once depend on stolen. "Let me out…"

"Gingka…?" Madoka's frightened voice shakes me out of it, staring into my, now normal, image. And shrieking like a teenage girl at a boy band concert. Don't ask—I get around. I close my mouth and turn, viewing her with saucer-like eyes. "…Are you okay?"

Okay? No. I'm not okay. I'm being hounded by a—… a… _thing_—and can't get away. I can't escape! It corners me every night and I'm afraid that this secret might get out… Might take over… might… _end_ Beyblade…

Despite all of this I nod my head. "Nightmare; I'm fine." Forcing that sentence to look as true as possible, I take off for my room, locking the door behind me and covering myself with the bed sheets, like a child scared of a thunder storm.

I have to talk to Zyro tomorrow. He has to keep this from happening.

Even though I do make an attempt, my horror keeps me awake through the starry night and into the morning sunrise.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one, folks! I'll get the next one up ASAP!**

**Until then, if you have the time, or some advice (even just to say hey or point out a typo), shoot me a review or a PM if needed! ^w^ See you guys soon!**

**~Jedi-Gingka~**


End file.
